Together Forever
by whitetyger123
Summary: Just the story of Matt and Mello. R&R please. I suck at summaries. Rated for mild language just in case. Last chapter is up!
1. Whatever

**Whatever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN.**

**Ok, so I've only had one other fic that wasn't humor, and I had help with that one. So, sorry if this totally sucks, but I have to write it anyway. Maybe I feel like writing this because it is totally thunder storming outside right now.**

The blond hesitated outside the door. He knew this was going to be hard. He knew his friend was going to be angry.

Matt knew he was there. 'What are you waiting for? Get in here and tell me what Rodger said!'

The instant Mello walked in the room, Matt knew something was wrong. 'What's up, Mello?' He asked tentatively.

'L was killed.' He wanted to leave it there, but he knew there was more to be said. But he let the first piece of information sink in before he continued.

Matt nodded, knowing there was more to come. Surely the blond would tell him who had been chosen. It had to be Near, looking at Mello's face.

'They picked Near.' He stated what Matt already knew. But, then he let out the crushing information. 'And I'm leaving.'

Matt sat down on the bed. 'But, they chose Near!'

'I know, but I still want to win, so I'm going to investigate my own way.' He sat beside Matt, but the redhead moved away from him.

'Mello, you're such a jerk. Then, can I come with you?'

The blond's heart twisted. 'Matt, I'm going to go into the Mafia. I'm sorry, but you can't come. Stay where it's safe.'

Matt looked at him with tears shining in his eyes. Then he ran out of the room. Outside, he was surprised to find that it was a clear night. Somehow, he imagined it would be raining. There should have been lightening and thunder, possibly hail. But the sky was totally clear. He could see every single star.

His goggles were beginning to fill up with tears, so he took them off. He felt arms come around him, but he pushed them away. He looked back to see that Mello was holding back tears. That was even more surprising than the clear sky. Mello never cried.

'Matt, I have to do this. I just have to.'

Matt's eyes hardened and he wiped the last of the tears away. 'Whatever.' He gave a small smile that he knew would tare Mello's heart out. 'Have fun.' Then the gamer walked back inside. He didn't go back to his room because Mello would be packing. He just wandered threw the large orphanage. He didn't sleep all night. Just wandered.

In the morning, Matt peeked in his room. No longer Mello's room. Just Matt's. He saw that most of Mello's things were gone, and so was Mello. He walked in. He chocked when he saw an old poster of Mello's half hanging off the wall. He must have been about to take it down, but decided that he didn't need it. Now, it stood as a symbol for Matt. A part of his life was over.


	2. Alone

**Alone**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DN.**

**I guess whoever is reading this liked the first chapter, because why else would you be reading the second chapter?**

Matt left soon after Mello did.

It wasn't so much a choice as a need. He felt suffocated in the same room that he and Mello had grown up in, together. He requested another room, but he still remembered about how they would run down this hallway, sit at this table, laugh at this picture. So he left.

He moved around a lot; no where seemed _right_. When he wasn't working to pay the rent, he was gaming. Before it had been a hobby, now it consumed him. When he played, he didn't think. He didn't remember.

The pain lessened as time went on. Soon, he could go on for a couple hours without thinking about him. But, then he would smell chocolate, or see someone in entirely black. Then he would wonder if Mello was having as hard of a time with it. He realized that he was being silly; Mello wouldn't care.

He went to the shooting range often. Mello was in the mafia, so if there was a chance of him joining him he would have to know how to shoot.

Matt was never one to have many friends, but now he was almost completely shut off from the world.

.oOo.

Whenever Mello wasn't yelling, or telling everyone what to do, or planning schemes, Mello thought of Matt. It was happier than when Matt thought of Mello, though, because Mello knew Matt was safe. He missed him, but he was safe.

Mello promised himself over and over that if he ever got out of the mafia alive, he would go see Matt.

But, late at night, when he missed the reassuring presence of the gamer, that was when Mello worried. He worried about if he ever saw him again, if he had totally changed. Maybe he wouldn't even recognize him. He could only keep that same style for so long, after all.

He also worried about what Matt would say. Would he still be mad at him? Mello would remember with a shiver the cold smile and the words. _Whatever. Have fun._ The last words he had heard from him.

Then a small voice in the back of his head would say _But he's safe._ The rest of his mind would tell that voice to go screw itself.

A lot of times, he would pick up his phone, but then he would put it down again. Once, he actually dialed Wammy's House. A lady that he didn't remember picked up. He changed his voice to sound a little older and asked for Matt. He heard some typing, and then, in the sweetest voice possible, she said, 'I'm sorry, but there is no one here with that name. Is that all?'

It's actually a good thing that he didn't talk to Matt. Hearing his voice would have made him crack and tell him to come over.

But, he had never figured that he would have left. He supposed that he had to move on with his life, but his mind had never even thought of the possibility of him leaving. And, that brought another problem to mind.

If he wasn't at Wammy's House, how could he be sure he was safe?

**Wow, sorry these chapters are so short. I think the next chapter will be the last.**


	3. Together

**Together Again**

**Disclaimer: How, in the time between writing the last chapter and writing this chapter, could I have possibly gained ownership of DN?**

**So, this is the last chapter. Sorry, but I think this one will be as short as the last two.**

Matt had woken up that day, and he had expected it to be a normal day. Nothing about his morning routine was different. The only difference was when he got a call on his cell phone.

That in itself was strange. He only ever got calls on it when it was a wrong number or his work wanted him to work an extra shift. Neither of those things happened much. But, when he picked up, the voice that answered was the last one he had expected to hear.

'Matt?' The voice was quiet, almost shy. Also, it was much deeper than the last time he had heard it. But, he could recognize that voice anywhere.

'Mello? Is that you?' Mello gave a sigh of relief when he heard that the voice wasn't still mad at him. He was also glad to hear the voice at all; it meant that his fears had been proved false. He was alive and fine.

'Where are you? I need to see you.' He wouldn't tell him he needed help over the phone. It needed to be in person.

So Matt gave him instructions to his apartment.

When Matt saw Mello, he almost didn't recognize him. His hair had changed, and he had a huge scar on half of his face. He also had an intensity in his eyes that was unfamiliar to Matt.

When Mello saw Matt, he practically fell into his arms. To see that face – older, but still the same – all his fears were washed away. It had been hard tracking him down, but he had done it. And, it was all worth it, if just for this one moment.

'What happened to your face, Mello?'

They spent the next hour sitting on the couch, talking and laying in each others arms. It was a sensation neither had felt for such a long time that they wanted it to go on for ever. But, they both knew that it couldn't. There was work to be done, mass murderers to be caught.

.oOo.

When they left the apartment that fateful day, Mello knew he was never going to see Matt again. He knew that this was going to be his final act on this Earth. But, he wasn't concerned for himself. No, he was worried about Matt. He didn't _think_ they would kill him, but he couldn't be sure. If it had been up to him, Matt would be as far away from the action as possible. But, Matt was insistent.

Matt knew what Mello was planning. He also knew that there was very little chance of Mello surviving. But, he knew something Mello didn't. Matt knew that he was going with Mello, no matter what. He was determined that they would be together forever.

**Wow, surprise! Another short chapter! So, this is the last chapter in this not-humor story. And, it will probably be my last no-humor story. But, you never know. Maybe I'll get inspired by another thunderstorm. It's possible. Well, hope you all liked it!**


End file.
